The Red Rose diaries
by eVeRyThInG tWiStEd
Summary: Bella's father sells her to a whore house to pay back a dept. Edward's dad deciedes that it's time for his son to become a man and takes him to a local whore house and geuss who he meets there? RATED M FOR LANUAGE AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight

Chapter song: Where Is My Mind by Yoav

**BPOV**

I looked at my father with tears in my eyes. " Please," was all I whispered. He looked right through me, and signaled to the men behind me. I ran forward and launched myself at his feet wrapping my arms around his legs and holding on for dear life. " No dad, please no!" I sobbed. I could feel the vibrations on the wooden floor boards as the men's heavy boot covered feet stomped there way over to me.

" Please daddy please!" I cried harder. The men grabbed each of my arms and pried me off my father. One of the men took hold of both my arms and pulled them behind my back as the other walked up to my father and began counting money and proceeded to give it to him. I cried harder as the man behind me tighten his hold when I tried to struggle against him. I racked my brain trying to remember any self defense lessons Charlie had taught me when I was younger.

" _Now Bells if any of these boys around here try to get fresh with you I want you to know how to protect your self." Charlie said sternly. I nodded not knowing why I really had to learn. I mean with the chief of police as your father you would think I would be pretty darn safe._

" _Good now if someone pushes you…." he pushed me but before he could remove his hand I grabbed it and twisted not enough to hurt him just enough to show an example. He nodded his head in approval. He walked around me stopping behind me._

" _if some one has you in a head lock…" he grabbed my arms and raised them above my head. I twisted myself around but he didn't let up so I pretended to stomp on his foot then his crotch then twisted again and slammed my palm up his nose. He smiled at me._

" _That's my girl." _

I snapped my head back hitting the man in the nose satisfied when I heard a crunch. I quickly stomped on the man's foot and elbowed him in the crotch. He let go of me and doubled over in pain. I didn't waste a second as I ran for the door throwing it open and threw my self through it and into the cold November air. My feet were bare and I was wearing my pajamas which consisted of sweets and a tank top.

" Stop her you idiots she's getting away!" I heard Charlie bellow at the men. I ran faster the adrenalin pumping through my veins.

_Please oh please _

I kept chanting I had no idea where I was running until I saw the familiar lights of the police station. I pushed my self harder feeling as though my heart were going to explode. My feet where numb and so where my face and arms. But I didn't have it me to care as the lights of the police station grew more pronounced.

I felt a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I grew closer.

_Almost there keep going Bella keep moving your almost there!_

I shouted at my self. I was two blocks away, just two; when something took hold of me picking me off the ground.

"No! Help someone help me!" I screamed trying to kick the person holding me.

" Felix, shut her up before she wakes up the whole god damn neighbor hood!" an other one shouted from some where behind me. The man holding me- Felix- grunted and then I felt something poke my upper arm.

" Oww," I half sobbed half screamed. Then an eerie calm came over me, it was if I was still panicking but my body didn't want to acknowledge it.

I slumped in Felix's arms.

" There that's better." I vaguely heard the other man say. I could barley hear anything but my own breathing it was like I was watching and hearing everything from under water.

"help me get her into the car." suddenly I was lying some where soft and warm.

" It was nice doing business with you Mr. Swan. Would you like to say goodbye?" I had barley enough energy to move my head to see who was talking it was Felix. I looked back at Charlie and he was staring at me but not really seeing me. He shook his head and steeped back away from them, us, me.

" Very well." the other grunted slamming my door shut. I few seconds later two other doors followed. I looked up at the sky and noticed that there was a full moon out today. I felt my eyes drooping closed and then I was enfolded in

Complete and utter darkness.

**UnknownPOV**

" You know something Demetri, out off all the pick ups we've done this one

really did feel like the worst." Felix sighed looking back at he beautiful girl.

" Is it cause you got kicked in the balls." Demetri laughed.

" No, she just really did break my heart." Felix grumbled.

" Are you going soft on me?" Demetri asked seriously. Felix shrugged.

" Hey!" Demetri called. Felix lifted his head and stared and Demitri in annoyance. " don't go getting feelings for this girl it what will bring you nothing but heart ace." Demetri said sourly. Felix nodded feeling sorry for his friend and his forbidden lover Heidi.

" Naw don't worry it wont happen." Felix assured himself more than his friend and Demitri knew his friend was doomed.

* * *

**hey guys sorry for the long wait. but i wasnt really happy with the way it was coming along so i decided to re write most of it hopefully it's better.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

Chapter song: Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning

**BPOV**

I was woken up by cold water being dumped on me. I gasped as the water felt like millions of tiny knifes stabbing me.

" Rise N'shine beautiful!" a dark haired man laughed throwing the bucket he was carrying somewhere behind me. I couldn't see the man that clearly only the outline of his frame and he was tall and largely built. I tried to stand up but was held down by something on my ankle.

" W-w-where am I-I?" I stuttered looking around me noticing I was in what looked like a dungeon. The dark haired man knelt down beside me pulling out a key and unlocking the shackles around my ankles. Yes definitely a dungeon.

" Well," he said looking around him. " your in the basement of Eclipse." I drew my legs to my chest when he had un locked them and began rubbing my feet which here still bare. He was silent for awhile, I looked back up at him to see what was wrong. When I noticed him staring at my chest. I wanted to be offended but he stood abruptly pulling off his jacket. My breathing speed and then got caught in my throat.

_Oh God no!_

He through me his jacket still looking away.

" You better put that on before James comes in here." he said quietly. I quickly put it on.

" Thank you." I whispered.

" Don't thank me Darlin'" he laughed darkly. I was about to question him when the door burst open. An even taller man came over to us.

" that's her?" asked the other man. I was taken back by his tone.

" Yes James that's her." James looked at me and smiled he caressed my cheek.

" Well your just going to have a lot of fun here, aren't ya." he laughed when I slapped his hand away.

" That's enough James stop patronizing the girl." The dark haired man said.

" hmm to bad where going to have to save our play time for later." James fake pouting quickly turned into a menacing smile.

"get up." he grabbed my arm painfully tight and dragged me through the door leading me out of the basement.

" where are we going?" I wanted it to come out strong demanding instead it came out shy and pleading.

" You'll see." James said continuing to drag me down the hall. The lights in the hall weren't any better than they were in the dungeon. They were all dim and doors decorated each wall. We passed a large opening and I was able to peek inside. The room was large and there were men in suits sitting around tables smoking and drinking. One man had his head thrown back I wondered if he had fallen asleep then he looked down, I followed his gaze. A women with black hair and very little clothing was on here knees in front of him. I was confused by her actions she was nodding her head at him. As we passed them I saw she had something in her mouth what was that- _oh God! What was this place. _I began to hyperventilate as I saw more women with little clothing dancing and kissing men.

I looked around me trying to see if there was an exit sign any where.

" Don't even think about it," James laughed. "there are guards every where you'll be shot on site." I let out a breath.

_It's okay Bella your going to be just fine! _

I felt tears well up in my eyes. _Where the hell am I!_

We stopped in front of a big wooden door. James knocked and waited for a second before a faint come in was heard. James pushed the door open and shoved me inside. The room was large, probably bigger than my entire house.

A women with bright red hair was sitting behind a desk, legs crossed eyes apprehensive. She rose slowly from her sitting position. There was a striking feline quality to the way she held her coiled body, like a lioness.

" Is this her?" she asked my mouth fell open in shock at the sound of her voice. Her voice was not the strong ,wild, catlike growl I would have put with her face and stance. It was soft, it was high- a babyish, soprano tinkling. The kind of voice that went with blonde curls and bubble gum. She approached me slowly.

_Was she going to attack me?_

I tried to take a step back but I bumped into James' chest and he pushed me forward again.

" Yes Victoria." the dark haired man said. She circled me like a vulture would circle it's prey.

" She's pretty." Victoria complemented. I wasn't sure if I was to say thank you but then I remembered I was here against my will, so I kept my mouth shut.

" What's her name." both men shrugged.

" Men!" she rolled her eyes at them walking back to her desk picking up a clip board and walked towards me again.

" Name?" she asked in a bored tone. I smashed my lips together into a tight line.

_Your not getting anything from me!_

" Now sweetheart we could do this the hard way or we could do this the easy way." she smiled sweetly. I wanted to slap it off her face. Her smile dropped and I wonder if I had said that out loud.

" Hard way it is." she motioned for both men behind me. A sudden wave of deja'vu hit me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight

Chapter song: So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

**BPOV**

Two massive set of hands took hold of my upper arms in a vice grip and began dragging me over to Victoria.

" Sit her down over there." she hissed pointing to an old wooden chair that sat in the corner of the room near the fire place. It looked so out of place in here, every thing in here was dark cherry wood. It was a funny shape; the back rest was curved and the front legs were shorter than the back legs, the color was a faded brown and the arm rests looked to have been sawed off then put back in. The edges were rigid with splinters. Victoria walked in front of us heading towards the fire place. She bent down and picked something up; the end of it was glowing. It seemed to be in the shape of something she gave me a sickening smile then every thing clicked into place.

' _The hard way it is…'_

Victoria's words hit me along with a wave of nausea. It was a branding device; she was going to brand me. I threw myself back digging my feet into the ground.

_No! please, oh please, oh please_

My mind screamed at me to forget my stubbornness and yell out my name. but my body wouldn't listen.

" Come on baby, it wont hurt" he grunted as I tried to kick him "….that much." he chuckled. I fought harder, crying out and struggling with him; the harder I fought the harder his grip would get.

" Let go of me, you son of a bitch!" I screamed.

" Ohhh! Fire! I like it!" he chortled spinning me around so that I was facing him and gave me a wicked smile. He shoved me down into the rocking chair.

I whimpered as he strapped me into it causing my wrists to rub against the splinters.

" not so tough now, are ya?" he laughed in my face. I gathered up all the saliva in my mouth and spit it out and onto his face. I smiled with triumph when his grin disappeared. He sighed nodding his head as if had understood something. His hand shot up and struck me on the cheek making my head whip to the opposite side.

" James!" the other man who had given me his jacket scolded. " you know better!"

" What she started it!" he snapped.

"Enough!" Victoria's shrill voice filled the room making me wish I could cover my ears. James actually did, earning a glare from the vicious red head. She then turned to me with brander.

" Now I said what is your name?" I wanted to tell her I wanted to scream it out but my pride would not let me. I looked at her with defiance instead.

" fine have it your way." James appeared behind me with scissors and began cutting off the other man's jacket, then he ripped my tank top down the middle of my back.

" Last chance." she sounded almost regretful. My heart felt as if it were going to jump out of my chest. Silent tears ran down my face.

Scorching metal met the soft flesh of my shoulder in that moment, I screamed out in agony. I could practically feel the skin on my back tighten and the rod deformed that part of my body into the shape it wanted.

_Oh God! Fire! _

" Stop! Please stop!" I cried.

" What is your name?" she repeted.

" Isabella Marie Swan" I yelled out. She removed the rod from my shoulder and threw it back in the fire.

" Age?" I heard the scratching of her pen as she wrote down the information.

" 15"

" You don't look 15?"

" Well I am!" I shot back.

" lose the attitude." she snapped.

" Any medical problems I need to know about?" she sighed uninterested. It took me a moment to process the question. My right shoulder was still burning and I had a hard time thinking of any thing other than the pain and my hate for these people.

" I have diabetes."

" What class?" this, it seems had perked her interest.

" Type A"

" How long has it been since your last injection?" she asked coming to stand right in front of me.

" I don't know." I replied truthfully. She nodded her head in understanding.

" Laurent," the man who had given me his jacket stepped forward, head bowed." Go to the pharmacy and pick up her medicine, you do know which one I am talking about?"

He nodded and left the room.

" Now, Isabella we got off to a wrong start." I looked at her incredulously.

" Wrong start! You branded me!" I screamed with what little energy I had left.

" You were being a little brat and needed to be taught some manners. And the next time you feel the need to talk out I would suggest you bite your tongue until it starts to bleed or until the urge had gone away, because next time I might do something a whole lot worse." she hissed.

" now as I was saying, here at Eclipse you will be expected to serve your customers, to give them the pleasure and exhilaration they seek."

I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't do that I was still a virgin for god sakes! I didn't know the first thing about pleasing a man.

" I'm going to teach how things run around here. From now on you will see me as a teacher and at the very least your warden. I tell you what do, who do, and when you'll do it. You must be obedient to me and especially the owner of this club." she turned to James and barked out her order. " Give her to Felix and Demitri and tell them to take her to the wash room."

James nodded and untied me from my binds, he hauled me to my feet and began to drag me out once again.

" Wait," James called Victoria's attention once again. " what she we call her?" Victoria walked over to me running her pointer finger over my lips.

" Call her…call her Red Rose."

Sneak Peak

**BPOV**

He threw something onto my bed.

"What is it?" I asked. He smiled.

" It's your diary. Every girl gets one." I looked down at the ancient looking notebook in my hands and in elegant script on the cover _Red Rose _was imprinted.

" Write down your memories. Happy, sad, whatever you wish, no one will ever read it if you do not wish them to."

" Thank you." I whispered clutching the diary to my chest.

" You a very welcome."

* * *

**If all the people that have put my story on alert or have favorited it would just review i would be soooooo happy! **

**please review tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight

Chapter Song: little lion man Mumford and Sons

**BPOV**

James dragged me from the room, practically carrying me by my arm. I debated whether to ask him where we were headed, but was afraid of his answer. We passed another room with nude women only the lighting in this room was different. It had neon lights flashing and the women were in plastic cages in the wall. It was some erotic- less grotesque but on less freighting- version of Amityville horror, where the main character has hallucinations of fighting beings. I shut my eyes tightly praying that this was all some bad dream or at the very least a hallucination, maybe Charlie had hit me too hard in the head this time. Maybe I was suffering from brain damage and was stuck in some alternative universe like that one movie I had rented it on a lonely Friday night, Sucker Punch. A hard yank on my arm brought me face to face with a smirking James.

"Can't wait to get started?" he snickered. I resisted the urge to shy away like I would have done with Charlie. Instead I did what I so many times imagined doing Charlie. I spat at him.

He let out an enraged roar and raised his hand to strike. This time I did shy away, flinching violently at what was sure to be a painful blow. But nothing happened. There was no pain. Before I could get my hopes up that it was all in fact a dream and that the terror of being struck had shocked me out of my dream state a voice rang out.

"Enough James." He hadn't raised his voice but the authority with which he spoke was enough to freeze James for a split second. I was too afraid to let James out of my sight for a second. He lowered his hand to his face, gathered the saliva coating him and once it was on his fingers he licked them one by one.

"Delicious." His smile sent chills down my spine, for it was not meant to be comforting or even sarcastic, but a promise that he would get more out of me than I would ever willingly give him. James was yanked back viciously by the man who had saved me. I gasped when I saw the man's face. It was the man that had taken me from my …home? No it was never a home Charlie always made sure I knew that but at least it was familiar.

"I said stop. Or would you like me to tell Victoria what you did?" he hissed pushing James in the opposite direction from where we were headed.

"Clean her up!" James barked. "Oh, and careful, she's a kicker." He through over his shoulder as he walked away. The man grumbled something under his breath as he led me toward a metal door at the end of the hall. I stopped short tripping him in the process, and began hyperventilating. I couldn't handle the suspense on what was behind the metal door. Was it another room? Was it more disgusting than the rest was that why is behind a metal door? Did they expect me to… work?

"Its okay sweetheart, no one's goanna hurt you." His voice was smooth but rough at the same time. His gaze landed on my shoulder. Good let him see what he'd brought me to. He reached for my hand and I yanked it away. He stepped closer as I took a couple steps back until my back hit the hallway wall.

My vision blurred. I knew it wouldn't matter what I said or did but I had to something so I begged.

"Please, please just let me go." He smiled it wasn't sad or reassuring or even happy. Just a smile as if there was a lull in the conversation and there was nothing else to but smile at one another.

"Demetri." I looked up at him puzzled. I pleaded for my life and my abductor tells me his name? I felt my face harden. I will not give him the satisfaction of being addressed properly.

"No." I shook my head at him. He tilted his head in question. "Kidnapper, soulless, heartless, take your pick but I will not call you by your name."

"Why?" it wasn't an accusing question, but more of bewildered curiosity. I didn't dignify him with an answer just stared at him trying to portray my disgust for this human being. He stepped closer and I braced myself for some sort of attack. But instead he gestured toward the metal door.

"They're the showers. "There are some of your fellow…" I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity of this man trying to find a justifiable name for the women who were here. He swallowed uncomfortably and continued. "They will help you clean and dress." When I didn't move. He let out a frustrated sigh and through me over his shoulder so quickly I didn't have time to even gasp. He opened the door and set me on my feet softly so I was face to face with him. I barely noticed the temperature change of the floor. He looked over my shoulder and I was tempted to do the same. I decided against it for fear of what I might see. Suddenly he gripped my shoulders, looking me strait in the eyes.

"Don't fight them." He whispered urgently. Now I really wanted to turn around to see what I would be facing. He let go and swiftly exited the door.

"Poor little lamb." I turned to face the owner of the voice and was met with three beautiful girls, two brunettes and one blonde they were all wearing modest clothing; jeans and a t-shirt. One brunette had her hair in a high pony tail while the other too wore their hair loose. The blonde who had spoken before spoke up again. "Don't worry we'll teach you to be a lion."

I looked around the room franticly searching for an exit. The room was big with a metal table in the corner and what looked to be a desk pushed up against the wall. The room was covered with white tiles and a dent in the middle of the floor were a drain sat.

_It's just a big washroom nothing to be afraid of_.

The florescent lighting which should have brought comfort, because at least I could see what was happening clearly, only gave the room an eerie feeling. Like the calm before the storm.

"Strip." The pony tail wearing brunette uttered, gesturing toward my clothes. None of them were being rude or nice. More like they wanted to get this very unpleasant moment over with. When I didn't move she moved toward me. I tried to back away but my feet didn't move (frozen in shock), but I still leaned back causing my upper body to fall backward and slam against the metal door, its handle digging into my back. Faster than I thought humanly possible she reached me and yanked down my top, it gave easily since James had cut it to brand me. I cried out when it fell around me exposing my still developing body and let out a squeal when she pulled my sweats along with my panties down my legs. I quickly tried to pull them back up but the blonde girl held my arms and hauled me away from my discarded clothes. She was bigger and stronger than me. When I struggle against her grip, her nails dug into my shoulders, her right _claw_ coming dangerously close to my new wound.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have too." She said. She continued to tow me until I was standing on top of the drain in the middle of the room. I covered my breasts with my arms as She backed away and went to stand with the other girls. I noticed the brunette held a gardening hose in her hand.

"All girls are required to bathe this way their first time." The pony tail wearing brunette said turning to start the water, her hand dipped under a few times to test the water before she pointed it at me and began to hose me down.

I wanted to ask why the girls had to bathe this way their first time but I quickly dismissed the thought it didn't matter there reasoning's meant nothing. The blonde grabbed a luffa, lathered it up with soap and began to wash me being careful not to scrub my burn. There in the silence with only the noise of water running I snapped. Everything Charlie had done, what I was expected to in this horrible place, what has already been done to me, the humiliation of having three grown women bathing me. My heart thud in my chest and tears blurred my vision as I let out a scream.

"Leave me alone!" I tore myself away from the girl scrubbing me. The other two continued with their job not even flinching.

"Stop, please just let me go!" I begged, falling to my knees. My hands still covering my breasts. My blonde took a shaky breath but continued to try to scrub me. I kept dogging her advances until she got fed up and slapped me. Hard. I cried harder as the stinging pain traveled alongside my face, from my ear to my mouth. But I didn't stop thrashing or yelling at them.

"What did I do? Leave me alone!" no one paid attention just continued to scrub and hose me down. I let my body slump to the ground and just laid there, begging for any form of compassion.

No one spoke as the blonde handed me a hospital gown and led me over to a metal table in the corner.

"Sit and spread your legs." I didn't move, anyway of making their job any harder was a victory for me. She rolled her eyes and pulled me over to the table shoving me on it.

"Don't," she warned when I made a motion to get up. "Like I said I don't want to hurt you but I will. Better you than I." she muttered. I closed my eyes when I felt my eyes water. One of the girls pulled my legs apart and put them in harnesses that were connected to the table.

"Don't move, the doctor will be here in a bit." All three left the room.

The silence was deafening. Why couldn't they have just killed Charlie and take whatever money he owed them or forced it out of him? Maybe he put me down as insurance. The thought had me laughing in hysteria. He put me down as payment, like you'd put down your house for insurance he put down a human being; his own daughter.

Did he even think before he did anything or was it just a spur of the moment decision? He'd been a good father at one point, he'd taken me fishing with him when Renee was in one of her moods, and he'd teach me self-defense on his days off, or taking me to get ice cream. So many things that had kept me grounded all these years, from leaving or calling child protective services. I'd rationalize his behavior; It's Tuesday, him and mom would go out for a walk every Tuesday, or it's the weekend we'd always make a family day out of our Saturdays together, or he had a rough day at work, this isn't him. That was all just one big fat lie. The fact of the matter is Charlie stopped being my loving father and became a shallow man, filled with hate and resentment toward the women who I resembled physically only. Where she was erratic and wild and disloyal; I was stable and loyal to fault, I mean look at where no reporting Charlie had lead me. But still I couldn't find it in me to hate the man I once consider the worlds greatest dad. No I hated the world's most irresponsible wife and mother, Renée. Of course not all the fault was on her. I had to take into consideration that Charlie is in charge of his actions he chose to drink to dull the pain. He chose to treat me such a way. He chose to gamble with no money to repay it. He chose, like a coward, to let strange men take me so he wouldn't have to pay for his mistakes. But no I still couldn't hate him. Maybe latter when the reality of my situation sunk in. Maybe then I could muster up enough anger to hate him.

The door swinging open snapped me out of my thoughts. An older man walked in accompanied by my captor. The man wore normal clothes, jeans and a t shirt, only he had a brief case in his hand. I tried sitting up onto my elbows and pulling my gown down but the man reached out to me and pushed me back down. My captor stood by the door watching the man closely.

"Stay." He said, setting his brief case down on the make shift desk beside me and opened it. He pulled out a pair of white gloves and slipped them on to his hands. My legs were still spread wide and the strange man was now in between them. I could feel all the blood leave my face. I began to squirm out of the harnesses holding my legs apart, panic once again bubbling up in me.

"Don't touch me!" I cried out.

"Sit still, and this might not hurt." He said pulling out another object from his bag. I caught a glimpse of shiny mental before it was out of my sight again. "I'm Doctor Birdy," he continued to take out objects from his bag and set them on the table out of my sight. "I'm here to see in what condition you're in."

"Condition?" I asked still trying to close my legs. I didn't care if this man was a doctor, he was still a stranger and all the encounter I've had with stranger so far have not been good, I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"Whether you're a virgin or not." He sighed as if it should have been obvious. He looked up at me for the first time and gave me a sympathetic smile. "This may be a little cold." Before I had time to question him something freezing touched me. I jumped and let out a muffled scream. My hands gripped the table so hard I was sure they'd be forever bent in that shape. From the corner of my eye I could see my captor move closer. I wanted to yell at him to stay back that I already had one stranger looking at my private part I didn't need two, but a painful stretching sensation kept me silent. I could feel tears leak out of the corner of my eyes and noticed I'd shut them when the stretching worsened.

"Ow." I whimpered. I tried to pull myself away from the pain but it just followed.

"Stay still." He muttered. A few seconds later and the pain was gone. "She's a virgin and she looks pretty healthy, of course without the proper equipment I can't tell, and I doubt she'd let me give her a physical."

"My employer said she had type two diabetes." My captor's voice, much closer now, had my eyes snapping open in a millisecond. He was standing by my side looking down at my hand as if he wanted to hold it to comfort me, as if that would fix everything.

_Ha fat chance_

Just to prove a point I yanked my feet down from the harnesses non to gracefully and sat up on the table crossing my legs and glaring at them both. He averted his eyes and looked toward the doctor. "She sent out one of the men to go get her the proper medicine but he needs a prescription." He continued.

"Yes, well what class?" It took me a moment to realize the doctor was talking to me. I contemplated not answering but decided against it. I didn't want to go into shock without my medication, especially in this horrible place.

"Class A." I muttered. The doctor nodded and pulled out a note pad from his brief case of horrors. He scribbled something down then ripped it out and handed in to my captor.

"Don't lose that." He warned him. With one last sympathetic look the doctor exited the room leaving my captor and me alone. I jumped off the table and slipped on the tile floor, but before I could land on my back I felt strong arms haul me up. My first instinct was to say thank you, but quickly bit my lip to stop myself and roughly pushed his hands away. He let out a harsh breath.

"You could be a little more corporative." He muttered walking toward the door. Once he reached it he turned sharply to stare at me. "Well?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I hissed. He rolled his head and shoulders and then resumed staring at me.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked seriously. I glanced around the room again and shuddered, no I most certainly did not want to stay here. Reluctantly my feet began to shuffle toward him.

He led me through more twisting dimly lit hallways. I tried to keep track of how many turns we made and stairs we climbed but lost count after a while. We didn't pass anymore "clients", although we did go through a hallway with many doors, where my captor had covered my ears against my almost violent protests. "Some things aren't so good for the ears." was all the explanation I received. After what felt like an hour we finally stopped outside a large wooden door. He pulled out a very antique looking key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open wider for me to enter first. I didn't want to but I knew if I didn't he would just push me anyway. I took a deep breath and walked in. The room was about the size of mine back at Charlie's house. There was a full sized bed cover in a red comforter, in the corner there was a bare vanity and on the other side of the room stood a large wardrobe. The room itself was painted cherry red, with two wall lights on either side of the bed.

"This is your room." He spoke softly as to not startle me. I didn't acknowledge him but when he didn't leave I turned to look at him.

"Aro, our boss will be here tomorrow to evaluate all the new girls, and uh … put a price on you." I gritted my teeth together and balled my hands into fists.

"Don't worry he's nice, just don't cross him." He said seriously. "Um, goodnight." He shut the door and I was left alone.

_My room._

All the crap I've been going through all resulted to being kidnapped. How long was I supposed to be here? Not long I hope. I have to go back to school, I've got to retain my good grades. I don't want to lose my title of number one in our class, at this rate I would be valedictorian by the time we graduate. I sat on the bad and it sunk in comfortably, I absentmindedly ran my hand up and down the fabric of the comforter. It was soft and cool and inviting and I was so tired.

_Maybe if I rest my head for just a second, I'll be more alert and I can begin to plan my escape. _

**Preview**

Dear diary,

I have never had a diary before, but I think I'm going to need you. This place is an abomination. It is a hell of the cruelest kind. Where the people who were here were not here of their own, but forced. Where the women were the souls lost and the men were the demons telling them to give in…to give up. And then they begin to think maybe it would be easier to give in to enjoy and well as please. To become the monsters themselves to turn the men that perused them into obedient dogs, to get them addicted to the thrill of the impossible chase. To get them jealous enough for their minds to never stop thinking of the other men touching, kissing, and loving what they believed was theirs. Until they went crazy with thoughts of owning them completely. Then and only then would the lost souls find there peace if only for a moment. A victory they believe. But what good is that? It's like the lion telling the mouse I'll save you from the vulture who will rip you to shreds but in return you must live in my belly forever. What's the difference it'll die all the same? Is that our fate? To go from one prison to another. And then I think of what Victoria said." Isn't a little suffering worth it? If it means survival? If it means you get to live?" But it's not living, it's existing. And I rather die than live just to exist.

Edward closed the diary and laid it gently back in her drawer. He laid down next to his beautiful swan and held her tightly.

"But with me you won't just exist you'll be free to live and love, my little sawn" Edward swallowed hard squeezing her body to him. "And if you chose to live and love free of me, you will have that to." He kissed her temple and fell into a dreamless sleep not aware of the tears that rolled down his little swan's cheeks. She turned after a few minutes of silence making sure he was truly asleep and kissed his lips.

" I chose you, always and forever."


End file.
